


Torture Me So Sweetly

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hysterical Literature, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha knew introducing Loki to the wonders of Youtube would come back and bite her in the ass one day, especially when Tony Stark starts making suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture Me So Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolves_and_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_and_girls/gifts).



> For Jessy, who wanted something inspired by the Hysterical Literature videos on Youtube. Though not explicit, those are freaking hot as hell and I highly recommend checking them out [with your headphones plugged in, btws]  
> Enjoy!

Natasha knew it was a bad idea to have introduced Loki to youtube, and the video camera in front of her and the buzzing between her legs setting her brain into overload was a testament to how stupid she was for even considering the possibility that anything but mayhem would come from it.  

He’d shown her a series called “Hysterical Literature” that Tony, the bastard, had recommended, and Loki was besotted with the idea of having Natasha do the same for him. “No one else but me will see it, darling,” he assured her when he’d proposed the idea, and the thought of how his lips had ghosted over her throat, the rare truth burning on her skin, wasn’t helping her concentration.  “And think of it like a challenge.  Just try it for me, please darling?  I would love to have something to watch while you’re away on a mission.”

So she’d agreed.  Damn her.  Her legs were bound, at his insistence, to the sides of the small card table she was sitting in front of, Anne Rice’s The Queen of the Damned opened in front of her, a guilty pleasure from a mission to Rome a few years back, and the vibrator between her legs had been going for a solid few minutes already, flooding her brain with wave after wave of pleasure as she struggled to keep her voice even as she read aloud.  On the other side of the table she could see Loki palming himself slowly as he watched her, his eyes bright and mouth parted half an inch as his hand stroked himself and watched her greedily.  She knew he got off on the power as much as the waver in her voice on every other word, knew he loved watching her squirm for his benefit, and though she was loathe to prove him right, she enjoyed it as much as he said she would.  

_Oh._

She had to stop for half a second, hands clenching the book tight as the words swam in front of her eyes, tears starting in the very corners and blurring everything. She was close, so damn close, if she just tipped her hips slowly--.

Her last word stuttered and the book fell to the table, her breath coming in pants as she moaned, a huge grin spreading over her face despite her hair covering half.  She pushed it away, whimpering as the vibrations kept going, the strength of her orgasm growing even stronger, whole body shaking as her vision whited out and she arched her back, breasts straining against the tight shirt Loki had asked her to wear.  Just in case, he’d said.  Liar.

When the vibrations eventually did stop so did the camera, and Loki stood and approached her for a kiss, his cock put away to be tended to later.  

“See?”  He asked with an easy smile.  “Wasn’t that worth it?”  He leaned in to kiss her, stopped only by a hand to his lips as she sat back to look at him.  

“Next time I get to use the vibrator on you while you read something you like,” she muttered.  “Then you come talk to me about worth it.”  

He grinned, kissing her when she’d let him, promising he’d give her complete control whenever she wanted it.    _‘Liar.’_  She’d just have to take it.  

 


End file.
